The REAL Legend of Stoop Kid
by MeekinPink
Summary: We've all heard Gerald's tale of the Stoop Kid. But is it really true? A young girl goes to Stoop Kid and gets the real deets.!


_**So I came up with this idea watching the epidsode Stoop Kid. The first couple words in the last sentence of the legend may be wrong, but I could not understand what the hell Gerald was saying. I hope you like it.**_

. . . . . .

A girl about the age of Stoop Kid, long curly brown hair, green eyes, fair skin, wearing a cropped purple top and blue shorts and black and white shoes, was walking down the sidewalk. She looked over at saw Stoop Kid watching and laughing at the tv on his stoop. She remembers the day he got off his stoop but she doesnt remember him ever getting off again. She wondered if he's ever heard the story of the Legend of Stood Kid. She smiled. She walked up to his stoop.

"Hey Stoop Kid."

"Hey."

She sat on a step and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow and then turned back to the tv.

"Hey Stoop Kid, can I tell you a story?"

Stoop Kid turned off the tv and turned to her. "Sure, could be better than what's on tv right now, but I'm warning you, if its not, you're getting pounded, I dont care if you're a girl."

"Okay..."

. . . . . .

_The story of Stoop Kid is a legend, passed down from grade to grade for over six years._

_**The Legend of Stoop Kid**_

_In the beginning, like so many of us, Stoop Kid was just a baby, a baby left mysteriously on the stoop of that very building. Some say it was abandonment, others say that he was dropped there from the sky by aliens, and still others say that he's from a seed lodged into a crack in the sidewalk. Whatever the reason, low and behold, tiny Stoop Kid, was left to raise himself on the stoop of which he was fated to call his home. As he grew, he came to know and love his stoop as his only family, but, there is also a dark side. Embittered by the love a normal boyhood had stolen from him, Stoop Kid became meaner and meaner by the day. He began to lash out at the passers-by, taking out upon them the anger of a young lover's child. He became to protective of his stoop that who so much as looked at it faced the rath of Stoop Kid. His accusatory barbs and yay, even physical violence._

**The End.**

. . . . . .

The girl looked at Stoop Kid. He seemed to have no reaction...and then he burst out laughing.

"Oh my God! That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Is it true?"

"What? Of course not!" He said getting up and sitting back in his chair.

"Then why are you always here on this stoop. You got off that one day but I've never seen you do it again."

Stoop Kid smirked. "You want to know why?"

"Yes."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"How badly do you want to know?" he grinned.

"Come on! Just tell me already!"

"Alright, I'll tell you...if you go on a date with me."

"What?!"

Stoop Kid sat next to her and lifted her chin with his finger. "You heard me."

"You're extorting a date out of me?!"

"Whatever that means, yeah."

"Thats crazy!"

"Well hey, if you dont want to know." he said standing up.

"Wait wait!" she sighed. "Okay, I'll go on a date with you."

Stoop Kid laughed. "Alright!"

"Now tell me what happened!"

"I was grounded."

"Say what?"

"Yeah, I've been on this stoop because my parents grounded me. I couldnt stand being inside so I've been sitting here on the stoop."

"But...for six years?"

"No, no. Those little kids are exaggerating. I've only been sitting here a year. Thats how long I got grounded."

"What about school? Do you go?"

"Yeah. I'm only allowed to go to school and back home."

"But...I go to P.S. 121 and I've never seen you there."

"Oh I go to a private school."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Oh...so why did you get grounded?"

"I pulled a prank of the principal at my school."

"You did?" she laughed. "What did you do?"

"I set up a trap and had him dangling upside down on the flag pole."

"Oh yeah! I remember seeing that on the news! That was you?!"

"Yeah. He threatened to sue but my parents talked him out of it."

"And he still lets you go there?"

"My parents are...how can I put this? They're rich. They can get out of anything."

"You're rich?! Oh my God!"

"Nah, I'm not. My parents are. If I wasnt just fifteen, I'd leave here. I hate my parents."

"Awh."

The girl stood up and took Stoop Kid's hand.

"Lets go on that date now."

"Yeah, okay." Stoop Kid blushed. "I didnt think you'd actually do it."

. . . . . .

_**I dont plan on making another chapter so I hope you liked it. This could be plausible, there was no **_real _**explanation why he was really on his stoop. ;-]**_


End file.
